Yes
by Riku Lupin
Summary: El lugar más seguro de la Tierra para Gregory ahora mismo es ese, un armario... *¡Mystrade!* *¡Más armarios! XD*


_Que el ritmo no pare, no pare, ¡no! Que el ritmo no pare, ¡no pare!_

Aún no os habéis librado de mí… Ni de mis Mystrades.

Os traigo otro, otro de mi **saga de armarios** – que sé que tanto os gusta (?).

Es corto, tonto y no me hago responsable de nada.

* * *

**Yes**

A Greg ya no le costaba tanto respirar. Era curioso, ya que ahora estaba encerrado en un sitio completamente a oscuras, pequeño y preocupantemente incómodo. Pero eso le calmaba. Eso y haber logrado quitarse esa infernal pajarita y haber podido desabrochar un par de botones de su camisa.

Pero todo no podía ser bueno. Seguía sudando, mucho. Incluso más que antes. Notaba como caían gotas de sudor de su frente y como poco a poco, su camisa blanca se iba empapando. Pronto, si no encontraba una solución a ello, llegaría el sudor también a su chaleco – ridículamente caro – y a su chaqueta del traje. Y sus pantalones seguramente ahora estarían sucios de polvo. Se ve que pese a pagar una millonada por ese sitio la limpieza de sus armarios no era una de sus prioridades. Seguramente pensaban que a nadie se le ocurriría meterse en ellos. _Pues no saben lo equivocados que están_, remugó.

- ¿Has oído algo? – preguntó una voz fuera, haciendo que Greg se cubriera automáticamente la boca con las manos, para que el sonido de su respiración no pudiera delatarle. No es que fuera posible que alguien lo oyera, pero por si acaso.

- No – respondió otra voz, algo nerviosa.

- Dónde demonios se habrá metido ese condenado. Cuando lo encuentre sé de alguien que va a…

Greg no supo qué iba "a". La voz se había perdido al alejarse el hombre, seguramente al salir de la habitación donde estaba el armario donde él había decidido esconderse. Donde se estaba planteando seriamente quedarse el resto de su vida.

Apenas unos diez minutos pasaron hasta que otra persona entró en la habitación – Greg lo supo por el sonido que producían sus zapatos al andar y porqué instintivamente se había vuelto a llevar las manos a su boca (acallando la cancioncilla que tarareaba para pasar el rato) -. Por lo que podía oír, el hombre o mujer (el apostaba por hombre, la asistencia era de un 99% de hombres) en cuestión dio un par de vueltas y se fue, como los otros dos.

Así que no fue realmente culpa suya el soltar un gritito cuando las puertas del armario - ¿Había mencionado que era de doble puerta? – se abrieron de golpe, sino de su mal oído.

- ¿Gregory? – preguntó el hombre que lo había descubierto.

- Hola Mycroft – dijo algo sonrojado éste.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó también, mientras tendía una mano al hombre para ayudarlo a salir de allí. Éste aceptó la ayuda, aún avergonzado, e intentando no mirar a los ojos al más alto.

- Yo… Emm… ¿Esconderme? – Sinceramente, no tenía ninguna posibilidad mintiendo, ese hombre era un puto detector de mentiras. Así que, mejor decir la verdad.

- ¿De quién? – La voz del político sonaba totalmente confusa. Eso hizo sonreír a Greg. ¡Que pocas veces había oído ese tono!

Y cometió el error de sentirse seguro por un momento, con lo cual le miró. Y quedó totalmente paralizado. Estaba espectacular. Con un traje parecido al que iba a trabajar (de tres piezas) pero infinitamente mejor. Infinitamente más guapo. Chaqueta y chaleco gris claro. Camisa blanca. Corbata a juego. Greg tuvo que contener el aliento.

Mycroft lo miraba interrogante y curioso a la vez. Incluso algo divertido. Al hombre, como no, no le había pasado desapercibido el repaso que el policía le había dado.

- De ti – soltó después de una eternidad sin responder.

- ¿De mí? ¿Qué quieres… decir?

La voz de ahora de Mycroft parecía algo asustada. Dolida. No es que el tono hubiera cambiado demasiado, pero Gregory hacía ya demasiado tiempo que le conocía, habían compartido demasiadas conversaciones, demasiadas cenas, como para no notarlo. Greg se sintió totalmente miserable por ello. Agachó la cabeza aún más – si se podía -, concentrando totalmente su mirada en aquellos ridículos zapatos de charol negro que llevaba. _Os odio_, pensó.

- Gregory, mírame – ordenó el más alto. Al ver que el policía no se movía, cogió su mentón y le obligó a levantar la vista. – Mírame y explícate. – Greg siguió sin decir nada, pero ahora le miraba a los ojos. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, y sabía que si hablaba… Se echaría a llorar. ¡Tenía más de cuarenta años, no podía llorar! - ¿Quieres irte? ¿Es eso? – continuó Mycroft, sonando herido. - ¿Te lo has pensado y ahora no quieres? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por las flores? ¿La música? ¿La gente o los trajes? ¡Qué! – El tono del político había ido subiendo de intensidad, hasta gritar. Al ver que el otro seguía sin decir nada soltó pesadamente todo el aire que había retenido, y apartó su mano de su cara, así como su mirada. – Si es porqué ya no me…

_Oh Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_, pensó horrorizado Greg de golpe. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? O sea, ahora, ahora que por fin podía ser feliz. Ahora, que por fin las cosas parecían estar como deberían. Ahora que podía tenerlo todo… La iba a fastidiar, totalmente. Y todo por un maldito y estúpido ataque de pánico.

Pues no señor, ni hablar. No iba a permitirlo. Así que agarró el chaleco del otro hombre con sus manos, apretándolo y haciendo que éste se acercara a él y volviera a mirarlo. Y sin dudarlo ni un momento le besó. Le besó como tantas otras veces había hecho pero a la vez diferente. Intentó que reflejara seguridad, confianza. Y como el otro era, seguramente, el hombre más listo de Inglaterra, no le extrañó ver en sus ojos, al terminar el beso, entendimiento puro y duro.

- Se suponía que no deberíamos vernos hasta la boda – dijo por fin Greg, intentando aligerar (y olvidar) toda aquella situación.

- Se suponía que todo esto ya se habría terminado a estas horas – le respondió simplemente el otro. A continuación, y sin decir nada más, se fue hacia la puerta, pero cuando llegó a ésta se giró y miró a Gregory. - ¿Quieres…?

La respuesta era obvia: _Sí, sí quiero_.

* * *

_Fin_

No, no, no hace falta que… Me apedreéis. O algo así. Los tomates ya parecen poca cosa. Ya sé yo como es esto.

Dios mío, es la cosa más ñoñosa que he escrito en mi vida… No, en realidad no. Pero por ahí van los tiros. Os juro que no iba a ser así. Os lo juro.

Igualmente, como sé que hay gente rara por ahí… Espero que os haya gustado. Eh, y si me dejáis review… Me haréis inmensamente feliz.

PD: Sigo aceptando ideas sobre armarios :P

PD2: Este fic me lo inspiró la preciosa película francesa _Tímidos Anónimos_. ¡Y mira que las pelis francesas generalmente no me gustan!

PD3: Este título en inglés ya es por recochineo.

PD4: Para los lectores de _Cares for me_… No me matéis. El capítulo 8 está casi listo. Os lo prometo.

PD5: Supongo que se entiende que es el día de su boda… ¿No? :SS

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
